


Little Bits 5

by genee



Category: Friday Night Lights, Popslash, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Dr. K., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of v short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bits 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bossymarmalade (maggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/gifts), [mickeym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/gifts), [rikes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rikes), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/gifts).



for bossymarmalade, who asked for la timberlake, lurch:  
   
   
Inside the air's too heavy, too loud, thick with pot and booze and too many bodies, and for just a minute Lynn's dizzy with it, stumbling, and then Justin's arm wraps around her waist, long fingers slipping beneath the loose hem of her shirt, bitten nails dragging across her ribs. "Easy, momma," he murmurs, and she laughs a little, lets him hold her too close, his lips in her hair, his hands not quite hidden, everywhere they aren't supposed to be.  
   
   
   
for rikes, who asked for lambs, sundance:  
   
   
Lance's voice carried across the sea of men, rolling through them like thunder. Justin could feel the surge from where he stood, rising swift and feverish as Lance raised his open palms, turned his face to the sky. "In the name of the Sun!" he roared, and beside him Justin threw his arms wide, back arched like the strong bow he held in his right hand, the call of the warriors shaking the stone beneath his feet.

He and Lance would be separated long before nightfall, but they would be victorious in battle, Justin could feel the truth of it already. They would return to this place bloodied and proud, blue paint still staining their skin in secret places, and together they would make the world new again, the sun dancing high in the sky. Justin could feel it, and he knew that it was true.  
   
   
   
for topaz119: who asked for anderson cooper tim riggins, tape:  
   
   
Tim's seen Anderson on tv plenty, he doesn't care about that, he's seen himself on tv plenty, too. Thing is, on tape he looks just like he always looks, sounds like always sounds, but Anderson's different up close, completely different, slow and easy, wet heat on the car windows and Tim's hands under his shirt, tugging open his pants, hard muscle and smooth skin and Anderson's voice all filthy low, making Tim clumsy, making him sweat.  
   
   
   
for mickeym: who didn't ask for dr. k but got him anyway, chris/jc, sunset:  
   
   
Chris scribbles a quick note to himself, checks his appointment book and laces up his sneakers. He feeds the fish and straightens his diploma on the wall, listens to JC puttering around in the kitchen, making tea and singing about war and sunsets and imaginary lovers, and he's pretty sure he's never been happier. He wonders if this is what his mother had in mind when she hauled him out of the basement and cursed him blue, hollering about how his life was out there somewhere, waiting for him to get off his ass and find it, or if she thought he'd be singing still, making records, making the girls scream.

She'd tell him if he asked her, but the truth is, he doesn't really want to know. Besides, JC's totally got that scene covered, and God knows they need a shrink in the family now way more than they ever needed a popstar.


End file.
